Hearts on Ice
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Takato and Guilmon are recognizing their feelings for Rika and Renamon. But, Ice Devimon has returned and is determined to make Rika his. What will become of this? (Complete)
1. Heart of Ice beats through the cold

(I don't own Digimon. You know that of course. This is my first attempt at a Rukato, only fic. I've done it with Taiora, so why not Rukato? There'll also be some Guil/Rena as well. Please pardon me for any OOC.)  
  
It has been 2 years since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and 6 years since the Tamers were able to reclaim their digimon. Life carried on for both tamers and Digimon, in a peaceful manner, for quite some time... But, within the ruins of the Hypno's old headquarters, there was the seeping in of a familiar mist. It could only be the data emergence, of a digimon. The data reconfigured itself to a digimon that was well known to certain tamers...  
  
"At last... I have returned... I shall claim my revenge and claim the one Tamer and human that I desire so much..." The Digimon spoke. "She will be the Tamer that I desire so..." He spread his icy wings. "Rika Nonanka... I will have you... Or my name isn't Ice Devimon!"  
  
Takato walked to Shinjuku Park with bread in hand. "I can't forget this." He walked up to the "House" of his digimon, where the Digital monster would be waiting for breakfast.  
  
Guilmon was sleeping soundly, but once he smelled the bread. His eyes flew open. And he raced to the bars. "TAKATOMON!!"  
  
Takato sweat dropped. 'Right on time...' "Hey boy, I've got your Guilmon bread right here." He handed the bread to Guilmon who wolfed it down in the blink of an eye. Takato opened the gate and Guilmon bound up to see him. "Takatomon, I missed you!"  
  
Takato patted his digimon on the head. "Come on boy. Let's go for a walk." Takato and Guilmon walked side by side as they went down the street. Takato had something on his mind, or rather someone. As he got older, he seemed to be thinking of different things, like girls. He THOUGHT he loved Jeri, the puppet girl. But as he got older, he realized it was just a childish crush. Besides, now she was with Henry. The one girl that seemed to be invading Takato's thoughts was that of the Digimon Queen herself, Rika Nonanka. Ever since he had first seen her in his dream, he had a fascination with the girl. She was cold and uncaring at first, but later, as they fought together, Rika began to open up more. Ever since the D-Reaper incedent, and when they got their Digimon back, Rika seemed to have greater respect for Takato, admiration, and hopefully love. "Love? I wish..." Takato said aloud.  
  
Guilmon overheard. "Love? Takatomon? Are you thinking of Rika?  
  
"GUILMON!"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"It's nothing!!"  
  
"Takatomon, I've seen how you look at Rika. I may be childish, but I'm not completely naïve."  
  
"How would you know about love, boy? Do YOU love someone? If so, then who?"  
  
Guilmon turned redder than he usually was and meekly spoke. "Renamon..."  
  
The answer bowled Takato over. "You're in love with Renamon?!"  
  
Rika had managed to weasel her way out of another Fashion shoot and escaped her mother. "Mom still can't get it through her head that I don't want to be a model... Ugh... I feel like Grandma and I are the only normal ones underneath the roof..." She snickered a bit at the last thought. She just continued her way down the street, and signaled for her partner. 'Renamon...'  
  
Renamon appeared at her side in a moment. As the 2 walked, possibly looking for any digimon to fight since Rika could never break the habit, when Rika spoke.  
  
"Renamon... Did you ever have feelings for someone, you first liked as a friend?"  
  
None that I can think of... 'Except Maybe Guilmon...' Renamon thought.  
  
Rika, knew that Renamon was hiding the truth. "Except Guilmon, right?"  
  
Renamon blushed heavily, but countered. "Oh? What about your feelings for Takato?"  
  
Rika blushed and turned away. "No ones supposed to know about that. My mom thinks I should be with Ryo, but he's a jerk and not my type. Henry, is nice, but too brainy and peaceful for me, Takato though... There's something about him that makes forget about being the Digimon Queen now. He's the only one that makes me feel like this."  
  
Renamon understood. "I feel the same way about Guilmon, to be honest..."  
  
Little did the 2 women know that a Snow Agumon was spying on them...?  
  
Henry heard a knock at his door and went to answer it... "Takato? Guilmon? What brings you two here?"  
  
"Momentai, Guys!" Terriermon appeared from nowhere. "What's up? Girl Problems?"  
  
"TERRIERMON!!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Actually, we do." Takato and Guilmon said together.  
  
Terriermon snickered, but Henry bopped him on the head. "So, who exactly are you 2 in loves with? Rika and Renamon?" He joked. But, he face vaulted when the 2 nodded. "Oh, I see... Come on in..."  
  
Takato and Guilmon explained their problems to Henry about Rika and Renamon. Henry just smiled.  
  
"It figures... I knew that Jeri was only a small crush, but Rika, was something deeper..."  
  
"I don't know if she feels the same way though... You know how Rika is..."  
  
"WOAH, Takato. You're thinking of the OLD Rika. She's changed you know. Besides, I think you're worried that she might be in love with Ryo. Relax, deep down inside, she probably has a special place in her heart, not for Ryo, but for you. Same thing with Renamon for Guilmon."  
  
Takato and Guilmon were both doing some serious thinking from Henry's words as they left the apartment.  
  
"Well boy, what do you think?"  
  
"Henry might be right Takatomon. Rika and Renamon would never stoop so low as to crush our feelings. We've been through so much with them I think they see us in a new light now."  
  
"You know what, Guilmon? You're right! We can't hide forever and they're not the same as they were before. I think we have a chance." Both boys nodded in agreement to each other before walking off.  
  
A Snow Agumon was witnessing this activity and thought to him self. 'I better report to Ice Devimon...'  
  
Inside his icy haven, Ice Devimon watched as his Snow Agumon spy returned and relayed the information. "So... The goggled one cares for my Digimon Queen... My, that won't do at all... Then again, it might make thins more interesting if all plays out well..." Ice Devimon snapped his fingers. A Group of Champion Digimon who resembled icy Gotsumon, appeared. "My Icemon... Go forth and find this Takato Matsuki and test his strength... If my desired Queen comes forth, then bring her to me..."  
  
The Icemon saluted and marched out.  
  
Ice Devimon stood up. "The boy's Guilmon will pay for deleting me when we last met, as will that Renamon... Rika shall see that I am the better Digimon for her..."  
  
Takato looked at the gift in his hand. "I sure hope Rika will like these cards. They're one of a kind. Man it took me forever to find THESE card."  
  
Guilmon looked at the Yellow roses he had gathered. "Renamon's favorite. Thank Goddramon I found that little patch of them in Shinjuku Park. That area was so secluded that nobody knew these flowers grew there... She'll love them."  
  
Both Tamer and Digimon looked at each other.  
  
"Let's go net the ones who've netted our hearts!"  
  
"Yes, let's!"  
  
The 2 set off to find their soon to be soul mates, not knowing that the group of Icemon were tracking them. Takato called up Rika's house and asked her to meet him and Guilmon at Shinjuku park, and bring Renamon...  
  
Rika was wondering why Takato had called her over and Renamon too. 'Is he actullay challenging US, to a battle? He's gained some guts... Or does he have something else in mind?' Both girls were heading towards Shinjuku Park.  
  
Takato and Guilmon were both waiting.  
  
"They should be here any minute now..." Takato breathed.  
  
"Takatomon... I'm getting nervous..." Guilmon said.  
  
Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes, as if someone had arrived. Takato stared and went over. "They're here I guess..." He opened the bushes... "YAGH!!" He ran back.  
  
"Takatomon?! What's...? HUH?!" Guilmon saw 3 Icemon jump out.  
  
Takato turned his D-Arc to them and read the data. "Icemon, Champion Level... Who the heck sent theses guys? Uh-oh, they're gonna attack again..."  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!!" Guilmon's attack knocked one of them down. He was hit with Ice rocks from the other two until he smacked them away with his tail. He rammed into another and sent him flying. "PYRO SHPERE!!" He fired at another 3 that were coming his way.  
  
Takato readied his D-Arc and Cards. "DIGIMODIFY!! SPEED BOOST ACTIVATE!! POWER BOOST ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Guilmon grew stronger and faster. He charged into one Icemon, hard causing him to crack. He fire blasted another coming from the side.  
  
"ICEBALL BOMB!!" Guilmon was suddenly bombarded with ice ball attacks. He wasn't able to move as the Icemon surrounded him.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!!" Ice shards flew out and deleted 2 of the Icemon surrounding Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon swung out his tail and tripped up an Icemon, before stampeding over him. He looked to the direction of where the attack was shot from and knew one digimon who could do that move. "Thanks Renamon! I owe you one!"  
  
Renamon smiled and nodded in agreement from the sky. 'Anything for those I love...' She thought.  
  
Rika sighed with relief. "Good thing I brought that hyper wing card and power boost card... Or else Guilmon would've been a frozen dinner."  
  
"Rika! Thanks!" Takato called. "That's what I like about you! Taking charge, and striking them when they least expect it!"  
  
Rika blushed. Takato was complementing her? "No... He couldn't feel the same way... Or could he?"  
  
"PYROSPHERE!!"  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!!"  
  
Guilmon and Renamon's attack sent Icemon flying everywhere.  
  
"ARGH! HOW CAN WE BE LOSING?!" One Icemon shouted. "We're champion levels, and they're just rookie levels!!" Then he was deleted by the 2 attacks, and dissolved into data, which was absorbed by Guilmon. "RETREAT!!" The lead Icemon shrieked. They ran off and suddenly disappeared.  
  
Takato narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'What was that all about? What did those Icemon want? They seemed to be after Guilmon and I, like they wanted us out of the picture...' He shook off the thought and turned to Rika. "Thanks for saving our butts back there Rika..."  
  
"No prob... Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Takato hesitated for a while, but then he decided to come clean. "Rika..." He pulled out a small package.  
  
Rika's eyes widened. 'He wanted to give me something? What could it be?' She opened up the package and looked at the parcel. She gasped. Inside the pack was a rare collection of Renamon and all her forms. There were the different levels of Regular Renamon, Red Renamon, Black Renamon, and Silver Renamon, and also of Renamon's dark forms, all in mint condition, and to top it all off... there was a limited edition, holographic card of Sakuyamon Kabuki Mode.  
  
Guilmon thought he should do the same as Takato. Luckily he had hid them in a special place where they would be safe. He ran over to the spot where he found them and repacked them once more. He was back at Reanmon's side in an instant. "Renamon, I found these in a secluded place in the park...  
  
Renamon was awed at the beautiful Yellow roses. She didn't think any grew in this park, but obviously, Guilmon had found a patch of them...  
  
In both Girls minds, time seemed to stop... Both were thinking about possible relationships with the boys they secretly liked, and here those boys were, giving them gifts from the heart. They were both speechless and were not sure how to react.  
  
"So..." Guilmon began.  
  
"You like?" Takato finshed.  
  
Rika and Renamon snapped out of their trance and faced the boys, both with tears in their eyes, but also smiles on their faces.  
  
"I Love." They said in unison.  
  
Before the boys knew what happened, Rika was hugging and kissing Takato, while Renamon did the same for Guilmon. All seemed to be well. Until...  
  
"How touching..."  
  
The 4 whipped around, to see the frightening visage, of Ice Devimon.  
  
"Ice Devimon?! Takato shouted.  
  
"But you're?!" Rika said.  
  
"Dead?! Oh not by a long shot. I've been reformatted, and now I'm stronger than ever! I'm her for you Rika. I will show you that I am a better digimon for you than Renamon..."  
  
Takato and Rika both took out Digivolution cards and slashed them through their D-Arcs.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"GUILMON DIGIVOVLE TO... GROWLMON!!"  
  
"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON!!"  
  
Ice Devimon smirked. "Ha ha, it won't be as easy as you think... TUNDRA CLAW!!" He shot out a stream of ice from his claws.  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!!" Kyubimon shot out her fireballs in front of the Ice stream, negating it. Steam blew out everywhere... When it cleared, Ice Devimon was nowhere to be found.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Growlmon was hit in the face with an icy claw and fell to the ground. Getting back up, he countered. "EXHAUST FLAME!!" The flame shot out but Ice Devimon dodged. He seemed quicker than before.  
  
"ZERO FREEZE!!" Ice Devimon shout out a wave of ice that froze Growlmon's feet to the ground. He swooped down, ready to strike. "FROZEN CLAW!!"  
  
"PLASMA BLADE!!" Growlmon throw up his blade in time and the 2 attacks clashed. Each Digimon was straining and pushing against the other, neither one willing to go down, despite that one was frozen to the ground and the other could fly. Then... "HUWAH!!" Growlmon charged up his blade and threw Ice Devimon to the ground.  
  
Ice Devimon got up, to find a deep car on his chest. "Ugh... Impressive... You've gotten better too. You've managed to wound me a little. But, I will claim what I came for!"  
  
"FOX FLAME DRAGON!!" Kyubimon had come, spinning about and knocked Ice Devimon in the back, sending him face first into the ground. But, suddenly, his wings flapped up and smacked Kyubimon from both sides. Ice Devimon then Mule Kicked Kyubimon into a tree, knocking her out.  
  
"Kyubimon!!" Rika shrieked, and ran to her fallen friend. That proved to be a grave mistake. Ice Devinmon grabbed rika in his icy Grip.  
  
"AGH! Help! Takato!!" Rika cried.  
  
"RIKA!!" Takato was about to unleash a card that would help Growlmon break free and save Rika.  
  
But Ice Devimon would not allow it. "TUNDRA FREEZE!!" He shot out an ice stream that froze both Takato and Growlmon solid.  
  
"Takato..." Rika shed a tear. "Just when I found happiness, this happens...uuuuhhh..." She fainted.  
  
Ice Devimon had paralyzed her with his ice claw. "Now, Rika... You shall see that we are truly meant for one another..." He spread his wings and flew off into the sky...  
  
Takato, Growlmon and Kyubimon were left unconscious or frozen, unable to do anything. They couldn't even call for help...  
  
(Woah... A Cliffhanger! It's not over yet... It's just beginning my friends... Keep in mind, this is my first Rukato. R+R) 


	2. Rescue Mission, and meet Tundramon!

(Ok, I don't own Digimon, or anything related to it. I do own Tundramon though.)  
  
Takato found himself in a dark place... "Where am I? The last thing I remember is being frozen by Ice Devimon... Uh, should've digivovled Guilmon further... Rika... She's been abducted by that frozen freak!" He tried to get up but found his legs wouldn't work. He looked over and saw Guilmon at his side, unconscious. "GUILMON!! Oh no... I didn't mean for you to end up frozen too..." Takato then suddenly saw a familiar winged form. "You... I had discovered something precious to me, and you up and rip it from my heart..."  
  
FOOL... YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO HAVE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU CANNOT DFEAT ME. RIKA IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE...  
  
Takato growled. "You're wrong. Rika will never be yours... I'll save her if it's the last thing I do..."  
  
TAKATO...  
  
Takato turned to the direction of the voice, and he saw Rika, imprisoned inside an ice crystal. "No..."  
  
TAKATO...  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"TAKATO!!"  
  
Takato's eeys flew open. He found himself lying on his back, in Shinjuku Park with Guilmon, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon looking over him.  
  
"Takato!" Henry exclaimed. "Thank god you woke up. Are you okay?!"  
  
"No... Ice Devimon attacked. He... He took Rika!"  
  
Henry's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Ice Devimon's alive? He kidnapped Rika?"  
  
"Yes. He just appeared out of nowhere. He said he'd claim what's rightfully his. He still desires to be Rika's Digimon. He knocked out Kyubimon, and froze Growlmon and me."  
  
Renamon hung her head. "I couldn't protect Rika when she needed me the most... I'm a failure. I don't deserve to be her Digimon..." For the first time in her life, Renamon started to cry.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Renamon recoiled from the slap, still crying, and saw Guilmon with his paw out. He looked angry. "RENAMON! Don't even think for a second you don't deserve to be Rika's Digimon! There wasn't anything you could do! Ice Devimon surprised all of us..." He began to soften his tone. "I'd feel horrible if Takato was the one captured. But, I wouldn't sit and cry about it. I would go after and save him, just like how we're gonna save Rika!"  
  
Renamon wiped the tears away from her face. "You're right... This is so unlike me to cry. Rika needs me..."  
  
Guilmon smiled. "That's the Renamon I know and love." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Takato stood up. "Guilmon's right. Rika needs us right now. We can't let that frozen freak manipulate her." 'Hold on Rika, I'm coming...'  
  
Henry stood up. "I'm coming with you. You'll need some help."  
  
"Thanks Henry, but this is something we need to do on our own."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Relax. I have a plan this time. I just need Guilmon and Renamon, with me... This is our mess and we gotta clean it up." Takato stated with a "matter of fact" tone. He had a shine in his eyes that showed a new passion. A passion, not just to win, but to save the one he loves...  
  
Henry sighed in defeat. "Fine... I won't interfere."  
  
Terriermon spoke up. "But if there's even a smidge of life threatening danger, we're coming to the rescue lover boy!"  
  
"TERRIERMON!"  
  
Takato smiled at his 2 friends. He turned and headed out of the park, with Guilmon and Renamon close behind. 'Rika, I'm coming to save you. Ice Devimon won't win. Just hold on.' They headed into the street and looked around. "Now... Where would Ice Devimon hide at?" He suddenly saw a small white dinosaur digimon pass by. He pointed his D-Arc at it. "Snow Agumon, Rookie Level, Vaccine Type... He looks like he's from the same league as the Icemon. I bet if we followed him, he'll lead us right to Ice Devimon's hideout..." Takato and the 2 Digimon with him ducked behind a corner. They slowly and carefully followed the Snow Agumon. He seemed to go around in a familiar direction, until Takato saw where his stop was. It was the same building near the subway as where the Tamers had first fought Ice Devimon. "His old nest... We'll show him." He stayed outside of the subway until the Snow Agumon had turned a corner. He, Guilmon and Renamon slowly walked around the wall. There was nobody around... Takato and the Digimon turned a corner to find a stairway. "This must be where Rika went the first time she was caught."  
  
Ice Devimon looked through the wall and saw Takato coming. "So, he came all the way here by following one of my servants... He's not as dumb as he looks. I'll have to send the welcoming commite..." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Takato continued up the stairs, when he looked up and saw 5 Snow Agumon coming at him. "CRAP!! Ice Devimon knows we're here!!"  
  
Guilmon came barreling in and attacked, with Renamon close behind.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!!"  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!!"  
  
"LITTLE BLIZZARD!!"  
  
Attacks flew from both sides. The Snow Agumon tried to avoid the Flame and ice shards. Guilmon and Renamon were busy avoiding the ice blasts thrown at them. They watched as they hit the walls freezing them on contact.  
  
Renamon high kicked two Snow Agumon down the stairs, where Guilmon waited. "PYROSHPERE!!" The 2 snowy digimon dissolved into data.  
  
"LITTLE BLIZZRD!!"  
  
Two, Snow Agumon froze Renamon's feet to the ground, while her back was turned. She struggled to jump or at least move but couldn't.  
  
"ICE CLAW!!" The Snow Agumon struck her with their claws, giving her a freezing pain through her back and all over her body. She cried out in pain.  
  
"RENAMON!!" Guilmon rushed to his love's aid. He tackled one Snow Agumon to the ground and cleaved through him with his claw, deleting him. He turned to the other 2. "PYROSHPEHRE!!" One Snow Agumon melted into liquid, while the other one tried to run.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!" Takato had slashed a speed card through his D-Arc, giving Guilmon an extra burst of speed.  
  
Guilmon ran straight into the Snow Agumon and impaled it with his claw. The snow digimon shrieked as it snow body saw cut through, blood seeping through. "PYROSPHERE!!" Guilmon melted the remains of the body... He ran back to Renamon and smashed the ice from her feet. She fell to her knees, as the ice had caused her feet to go numb. 'ARGH! What's wrong with me?! Why have I gotten so weak? Is it because Rika isn't with me? Oh God, I want her here so badly...' Renamon shed a tear. "I want Rika back..." She suddenly felt Guilmon embracing her.  
  
"Renamon... I promise you, Takatomon and I will rescue Rika." He gently kissed Renamon.  
  
Renamon suddenly felt a whole lot better as she rose to her feet and looked at her lover. "Guilmon..." She said with misty eyes.  
  
Takato looked at the two Digimon, as Guilmon comforted Rika. He shed a tear himself. 'I know how you feel Renamon... I want Rika back as well. And I plan to get her back...' He began to walk further up the stairs. 'Hold on Ice Devimon... It's time for a meltdown...' Guilmon and Renamon followed him.  
  
Ice Devimon chuckled. "So they want to take me head on, hm? Well, better not disappoint them."  
  
Takato and the Digimon found themselves nearing the top when suddenly... "WOAH!!" Two icy claws grabbed the 3 and pulled them in to another dimension. When they woke up, they found themselves in a frozen area surrounded by Digimon trapped in ice.  
  
"Ice Devimon's layer... I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Takato shouted as he got up. He looked around, and saw only Guilmon with him. "GUILMON! Where's Renamon?!"  
  
"I don't know! She was gone when I woke up!" Guilmon said with a panicked tone.  
  
"Oh don't worry... Rika and Renamon are safe and sound with me..." A voice said. A dim light illuminated through the dark room, revealing two huge ice crystals. Renamon was incased inside one, and hse had a look of fright and shock on her face. In another was Rika. Her hair was down and she had been stripped down to her bra and panties. She had a peaceful angelic look on her face that also carried a hint of sadness.  
  
Takato and Guilmon heard someone approach them from behind. Then they heard an attack... "ICE CLAW!!" Takato and Guilmon ducked and covered immediately. They heard a loud crunching sound behind and turned around. They saw Ice Devimon's Claw stuck in the ground. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, you made it. I'm determined to make sure Rika accepts me as her digimon, and I shall eliminate Reanmon in the process. If you want to save them, you'll have to fight me first..." He spread his wings and extended his claws.  
  
Takato drew his cards and selected 3 different ones that he thought would match up. ""DIGIMODIFY!! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!! HYPER STRENGTH ACTIVATE!! HYPER WING ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Guilmon's speed and strength increased dramatically and six wings appeared on his back. Guilmon rose into the sky. He started to circle Ice Devimon.  
  
"ZERO FREEZE!!"  
  
Guilmon was able to dodge an ice ray thrown. He wanted to attack but he was occupied with dodging constant ice blasts. He kept circling Ice Devimon but never got a chance to strike.  
  
"TUNDRA CLAW!!"  
  
He was smacked out of the sky and fell to the ground.  
  
"GUILMON, NO!!" Takato whipped out a digivolution card. ""DIGIMODIFY!! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON!!"  
  
Ice Devimon was too close and he was blinded by the flash.  
  
This gave Growlmon an advantage. "PLASMA BLADE!!"  
  
Ice Devimon felt the blade cut through him. "ARGH! I was caught off guard!!"  
  
"EXHAUST FLAME!!" Growlmon belched out fire at close range which blasted Ice Devimon in the front. He was thrown back into an ice wall, shattering it.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Ice shards flew everywhere, like Renamon's Diamond Storm, only 3 times as many shards and they scattered everywhere. Ice Devimon lay on his back, and struggled to get up. "How, could Growlmon become stronger in such a short length of time?!" He finally got to his feet. "No matter... I have an ace up my sleeve that I'll soon use." He suddenly disappeared in a shower of ice and snow.  
  
Growlmon looked around frantically. "Where'd he go?! I know he's hiding here..." He trekked around carefully.  
  
Takato followed alongside his Digimon as they searched for the icy demon. They searched around the many icicles and icy stalagmites. They almost felt like they were in the jaws of giant ice beast, with its cold breath breathing upon them. They both shivered against the cold. They suddenly heard a laughter echoing. It suddenly got louder, and the icicles on the ceiling began to shake. Suddenly they halted. One dropped like a knife near Takato and Growlmon. Suddenly a rain of icicles showered upon both Tamer and Digimon. They ran for cover with icicles dropping behind them closer and closer and covering up their path. Takato and Growlmon ran for their lives, when the icicles behind them dissepeared...  
  
SMASH!!  
  
From the front, out of the ice, Ice Devimon appeared. "AVALANCHE!!"  
  
Takato and Growlmon were bombarded with snow. They felt it rising all over them. Growlmon had to act fast. "EXHAUST FLAME!!" He fire blasted the snow with his fire breath. The snow was piling up faster than Growlmon could melt it. Takato struggled with his D-Arc and pulled out a speed card. He felt the cold snow stinging his face, and the contrasting heat against him as well. He felt like he was gonna drop the card right away. But he tried to pull through, keeping one thought to motivate him. 'I can't give up now. Rika needs help. I'm not gonna let her down...' He slashed the card through his D-Arc. "DIGIMODIFY!! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!" Growlmon felt a burst of speed rush through him. His fire shot out faster than lightning and was able to melt through the snow quicker than it could pile up. He began to see his foe before him.  
  
Ice Devimon had a horrified look on his face. "What?! Trying to resist?! I'll double my power!!" His ice power grew stronger and more snow fell upon Takato and Growlmon. But Growlmon's fire was spewing out faster than the snow could pile up. Suddenly a wall of snow thinned out and a blast of fire hit Ice Devimon in the face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The ice devil went up in flames. He staggered about wildly, flailing his arms about as the flames engulfed his body. His claws flailed about, smashing ice and melting Digimon out of the ice crystals.  
  
Takato smiled. 'Yes, I've almost got him... Just one more blow...' He whipped out a blue card. "DIGIMODIFY!! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GROWLMON!!"  
  
War Growlmon began to charge up his cannon. He aimed it at Ice Devimon's flaming form. He felt the energy reach its maximum peak and he discharged.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
An atomic beam fired from War Growlmon's chest and struck Ice Devimon with full force. He was sent crashing into the wall of ice, which shattered and crumbled as Ice Devimon landed outside the room. He lay in a crumpled heap, not moving or anything...  
  
War Growlmon let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his guard.  
  
Takato wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned towards Rika and Renamon. "Well, it's time to free them..." He and War Growlmon began to walk towards the girls.  
  
However... Ice Devimon began to glow... Ice and snow surrounded his form as it began to rise up and turn to Takato and War Growlmon. He flew at a moderate place, closer and closer. When he neare his enemies he flashed and yelled.  
  
"ICE DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... TUNDRAMON!!"  
  
Takato and War Growlmon whirled around to see another Ultimate Digimon facing them. Tundramon was huge and bulky, and looked like a cyborg covered with ice block armor.  
  
"Well, fools... What do you think of my new form? You think you can defeat me now? Get ready for a real cold shoulder!!"  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!" War Growlmon let his atomic cannon fly. The beam barreled towards Tundramon. But...  
  
"ICE WALL!!"  
  
A huge wall of ice erupted in front of Tundramon. It blocked the atomic ray, and absorbed it.  
  
"Hya ha! What do you think of that?!" Tundramon cackled. He waved his hands, and the atomic blast was fired out of the Ice Wall and it blasted War Growlmon, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Takato watched as his digimon crashed through the wall and ran to him. "War Growlmon!!"  
  
"I'm alright Takatomon. Ugh..." War Growlmon staggered up. "Tundramon's strong. He sent my own attack back at me. LOOK OUT!!" He grabbed Takato and flew to the side, with speed.  
  
"ICE WAVE!!"  
  
A Ground wave of icy air blasted out and froze everything in its path. Tundramon hulked out of the wall. "Weather reports say, Cold front is on the rise!" He ran after the two.  
  
Takato and War Growlmon ran as fast as they could from the living ice machine.  
  
"ICICLE MISSILE!!"  
  
Two icicle missles shot out at the two. They hit War Growlmon right in his thrusters. He found himself spiraling out of control. He bounced across the walls, destroying everything. "TAKATOMON!! HOLD ON!!" They crashed through a wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"BAM!!"  
  
War Growlmon hit the pavement, belly up, still holding Takato. They felt pain throughout their bodies. As they looked up, they saw Tundramon rocketing down towards them. It looked like things about to heat up or in this case freeze up...  
  
'Those fools...' Tundramon thought. 'If they think that this form of mine is powerful, they're in for a real chiller...'  
  
(Cliffhanger... Will Takato and War Growlmon be able to beat Tundramon? Or does Tundramon have any other nasty surprises?) 


	3. Warm Love of Archmon shines through the ...

(Ok... I don't own Digimon. But I do own Tundramon, Glaciermon, and Archmon.)  
  
Takato jumped down, letting War Growlmon get up. They both stared at the descending form of Tundramon. Ice Devimon had been hiding this powerful form all throughout the fight. They had to stop him before he got anymore powerful.  
  
War Growlmon stood like an iron sentinel. He focused his weapons and sights on Tundramon. This was one of the toughest enemies he ever fought since Zhuqiaomon or Beezlemon. He felt his cannon charge up, but knew he shouldn't attack right away. He unsheathed his claws and lunged at Tundramon, swiping with lightning speed.  
  
Tundramon blocked each attack with his huge arms. "HA HA! My ice armor may look weak but believe me, it is STRONG!" He blocked all claw swipes then suddenly grabbed War Growlmon. "Now too cool your jets!! ICE WAVE!!" He fired an ice blast right into War Growlmon's chest cannon, freezing it up instantly. War Growlmon felt an intense cold inside himself, and felt his fire power dying...  
  
POW!!  
  
He felt a huge slab of ice hit him, and he flew half a mile. Tundramon jumped right on him and started punching him over, and over. War Growlmon howled in pain, as he felt his face being bruised and smashed, and as his insides we're being frozen.  
  
Takato looked in horror as his Digimon was saying at the hands of some frozen fiend. He quickly searched through his cards, to find any that might help War Growlmon before he ended up a frozen dinner, or worse. He turned up dry. Not even a biomerge digivolution was possible. He was too far away from his digimon and he was still in ultimate form. "I... I blew it... Rika... I couldn't save her..."  
  
FLASHBACKS  
  
"Let go! If you keep holding on, we'll both..."  
  
"Are you in love with me loverboy?"  
  
"You didn't put hearts on it did you?"  
  
"Thanks Goggle head."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Rika... She's always strong and independent... Can't believe she's actually sensitive and helpless for the first time... No... I won't give up without a fight! WAR GROWLMON!! YOU CAN'T LOSE!! THINK OF RENAMON!!"  
  
"Renamon... I'm fighting for her... War Growlmon muttered. I can't lose now. I've come so far."  
  
Tundramon raised his fist for a striking blow, but War Growlmon summoned up the last of his strength to grab Tundramon's hand.  
  
"What's this?! You're still active?!"  
  
"I'm not done yet!!" War Growlmon used up his strength and threw Tundramon into a wall, making a huge hole as it collapsed up him. He immediately devolved back to Guilmon. "Uuuuuhhh..."  
  
Takato ran over to Guilmon. "Buddy! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm exhausted Takatomon... I can barely stand up..."  
  
Takato fumbled around his collection and suddenly came across a Seraphimon card, with the Mega Heal ability. This should do it. DIGIMONDIFY!! MEGA HEAL ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Guilmon felt his wounds heal rapidly. He felt his strength soaring, and suddenly bolted up. "GUILMON!! Wow, I feel great!!"  
  
BLAM!!"  
  
Out from the rubble, Tundramon stood once more. "It's time to put you on ice!!"  
  
Takato found a Red Card in his deck. "Better use this quickly." He slashed the card. "DIGIMODIFY!! BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!!" He glowed in a brilliant light, as did Guilmon, as they fused.  
  
"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON!!"  
  
Gallantmon began to stalk towards Tundramon, who just stood laughing.  
  
"Well, well, a Mega Digimon... If he thinks he'll win this time... He's gravely mistaken. It's time to pull out that trump card." He smiled at his opponent. "So you think you'll destroy me now?"  
  
Gallantmon glared. "I KNOW I can destroy you now. You'll never have Rika as long as I exist!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. If you think this is my most powerful form, you're in for a nasty surprise..." Tundramon began to glow and his body began to crack and break. He shook violently and suddenly yelled. "TUNDRAMON DIGIVOVLE TO... GLACIERMON!!" Tundramon's body shattered into a thousand pieces. They were sent at Gallantmnon ans stung him like a swarm of bullets. He managed to put his shield up and dodge most of the shards. When he lowered his shield, he saw another Mega Digimon before him. It Looked like an icy, winged, armored knight, with glistening white hair, and a handsome face.  
  
"I am Glaciermon now. This my Mega form. Handsome aren't I?" He said with a laugh, and a smooth voice. He drew an icicle lance and pointed it at Gallantmon. "Now brave knight, Gallantmon. We fight for ownership of Rika. ICE BOLT!!" He fired an ice ball from his lance.  
  
Gallantmon put up his shield and watched as his sheiled was frozen by the attack. "DAMN! I can't use my Final Elysian attack with my Shield in this state..." He tossed his shield of to the side. He lunged at Glaciermon, who charged back.  
  
KACHING!!  
  
Weapons clanged, but sounded like clanging crystal... Gallantmon threw a spinning slash at Glaciermon, who ducked and parried. He trust his lance at Gallantmon, but the later dodged to the side and brought the lance down, trying to throw it out of Glaciermon's hands. He body slammed Glaciermon, who fell to the ground but did a back wards summersault and landed back on his feet.  
  
"LIGHTING JOUST!!" Gallantmon launched a lighting both form his lance and fired it a Glaciermon. Glaciermon flew out of the way, and swooped down on Gallantmon. Gallantmon saw this attack coming and ducked watching as his frozen foe flew above him. He flew into the sky himself and flew like a bullet at Glaciermon, slamming into him, sending him spinning through the sky, until he stopped half way.  
  
"Impressive Red Knight." Glaciermon cackled. "You're quite the fighter in this form."  
  
"Oh there's a lot about me that you don't know." Gallantmon said smugly.  
  
"Really?" Glaciermon said sarcastically. "AIRIAL FREEZE!!" He fired another ice bolt. Gallantmon dodged it, but ducked under another.  
  
Gallanton found himself dodging Ice Balls left in right. Each time he turned around, one would fly right by him. "I can't keep doing this. I gottAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" An Ice Blast froze him right in the left arm. His arm holding the lance still worked. He had to rely on that only. He ducked another ice ball as he charged towards Glaciermon. He waited until he was close enough as Glaciermon kept firing. He finally got close and stopped right in front of Glaciermon. "LIGHTINING JOUST!!" The Lighting blast hit Ice Devimon right in the chest, sending him down like a shot down plane. He crashed into the ground with a loud CHOOM!! Glaciermon's chest plate was shattered and his chest was exposed. However, his eyes shot open, and he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Impressive... You managed to injure me a little. But I can't be defeated that easily." He suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind Gallantmon and smacked him in the back.  
  
Gallantmon fell like a stone, and hit the ground face first. BRAM!! Gallantmon struggled to get up but felt Glaciermon drop kick him in the back.  
  
"All though I've been enjoying this battle, it must end soon..."  
  
"You're right... But I'm not loosing just yet." Gallantmon flopped up, sending Glaciermon fell off. Gallantmon stood back up and pointed his lance at Glaciermon. "Now, give Rika back, and I'll let you live..."  
  
Glaciermon stared the lance down. "So, you'll let me go if I release your girlfriends... I think I'll keep them... And then, I freeze you like a pops- icicle!!"  
  
Gallantmon thrust his Lance into Ice Devimon, but instead, his lance froze! He struck a freezing clone. He looked up to see the real Glaciermon.  
  
"What do you think of my Ice Clone technique? I've got all different ice powers. You can't possibly keep up with my powers. I'm the perfect Digimon for Cold Hearted Rika..."  
  
"NO!! Rika is not cold hearted as you think!! Sure she may act like that on the outside, but on the inside, she has warm feelings. Everyone thinks she's cold but I know the truth... I'm the only one who can unlock the true her... I'm the only who can reach her, and I won't let you take her or Renamon away!!" Gallantmon threw his frozen lance in a flash. It knocked Glaciermon's weapon far to the side.  
  
"Fine then..." Glaciermon snapped his fingers. Gallantmon's frozen arm was unfrozen. "From now on, we'll fight with just our fists..." He lunged forward aiming for Gallantmon's face. Gallantmon ducked and punched Glaciermon in the stomach. Glaciermon tried a sweep kick, but Gallantmon jumped and kicked Glaciermon in the stomach. He jumped tried to jump kick his frozen foe in the face, but Glaciermon grabbed his foot and threw him 1 mile.  
  
Glaciermon started running toward his enemy and started doing a high speed slide. He rushed by, throwing Gallantmon in the air, then flying and smacking Gallantmon to the ground. He grabbed the Red Knight by the throat and spoke dangerously. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Gallantmon. Don't worry about Rika. I'll take good care of her for you... ICE CLAW!!" He purged his claw into Gallantmon.  
  
Gallantmon screamed in pain as he felt his insides freezing up. Inside, Takato felt everything growin g clod and unbearable around him as he huddled. He could hear Guilmon grunting and groaning as he felt himself going numb. Takato began to feel numb as well. Gallantmon felt numb. He could no longer feel his feet or his legs. He slowly began to loose feeling in his lower torso and it slowly inched toward his chest.  
  
Back at the frozen chamber, Rika did not know what was going on outside, but in her mind she heard a voice.  
  
"Rika..."  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Rika, I missed you... I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you..."  
  
"It's alright... I shouldn't have been so aggressive and foolish... Where are Takato and Guilmon?"  
  
"They came, to save you, and so did I... I feel Ice Devimon has grown in power. Now he's Glaciermon. I feel it... He's killing Gallantmon... Gallantmon, Takato, and Guilmon were fighting. They were fighting, not for any score to settle, but just cause they want to save us..."  
  
"Takato... When I first met him, I treated him like dirt. I can't believe he would still think of me as his friend... But he did this, all for me..." Rika suddenly felt like her determined, battle ready self. "It's time I did something for him!!"  
  
KCHING!!  
  
Ice shattered... Rika and Renamon were free from their icy prisons. Rika shivered a bit. "Ice Dvimon want me to go numb quicker, that's why he stripped me to my underwear... That pervert! Ooooooohhh..." She spotted her D-Arc and cards over near where her former prison was. She smiled as she saw the red card on top. "Just what we need..."  
  
Gallantmon felt himself dying... His heart was beginning to stop beating... "Rika... Renamon... I'm sorry..."  
  
Glaciermon chuckled. "Not long now... Guess I'm the one laughing last this time..."  
  
AMETHYST WIND!!"  
  
Glaciermon was thrown back and skidded about the ground from the sudden attack.  
  
Gallantmon fell to the ground.  
  
Sakuyamon landed and walked over to Gallantmon. "No... He's going to die! I better act fast..." She held her staff over Gallantmon and muttered a chanting to her self. Gallantmon slowly began to recharge and unfreeze. His eyes shot open and he leapt back to his feet. His shield and lance reappeared in his hands. He looked over at Sakuyamon.  
  
"Sakuyamon... You're free! But how?"  
  
"In my heart and mind, I saw you struggling, trying to beat Glaciermon, only to save me... Am I really that worth it?"  
  
"Yes, you're worth everything to me."  
  
"Rika, I've had feelings for you ever since I saw you in my dream. Jeri was just a silly crush, but you've been a true love interest for me..." Takato spoke.  
  
Rika felt her cold exterior melt away. Her eyes misted over. "Takato..."  
  
"Renamon... We were rivals the first time we met, but we became friends and comrades as time went on. With Takato and everyone else, I realize what true love is, and that I've always loved you Renamon." Guilmon's voice echoed.  
  
"Guilmon..." Renamon's voice cracked.  
  
Gallantmon held Sakuyamon close to him, and he kissed her, softly.  
  
Sakuyamon kissed back as she felt love and pleasure within her.  
  
Suddenly, the love and energy began to transform them. When they pulled away, Gallantmon was in Crimson Mode, and Sakuyamon was in Kabuki Mode.  
  
"What happened?" Sakuyamon asked.  
  
"It seems our love fro each other just unlocked our most powerful forms... We can use them to defeat Glaciermon."  
  
Glaciermon was rose up and saw what happened. He was not happy. "No! I was so close... If I can't have Rika, no one can!!" He charged at a lightning fast speed, with his claws extended. "DOUBLE ICE BARREL!!" He shot 2 ice streams at the 2 Mega Digimon.  
  
Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon KM both dodged and struck back.  
  
"FINAL JUSTICE!!"  
  
"RICE CORD!!"  
  
Both attack hits Glaciermon at once. Gallantmon CM quickly got behind Glaciermon and struck once more. "Invincible Sword!!" He slashed Glaciermon's back so hard that blood gushed out of it.  
  
Sakuyamon KM smacked Glaciermon across the face with her staff and kicked him to the ground.  
  
Glaciermon struggled to get up. "How can I be loosing...? I won't loose... I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!" He shone brightly and entered yet another phase of transformation. He ressembled a thicker armored warrior, had a helmet this time, and had 2 sets of icy wings. "I AM GLACIERMON BLIZZARD MODE!! COLD FRONT!!" He let out an icy wind that blew against Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon KM.  
  
The wind lashed and stung the two Megas like a 1000 knives of ice. They stayed close together, though, neither one wanting to leave each others side.  
  
"I said I'd save and protect you, and that's what I'm going to do..." Gallantmon spoke.  
  
"I'll do the same for you..." Sakuymon replied.  
  
They felt a new power within them. It was telling them to unite, with the power of their love...  
  
GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!!  
  
SAKUYAMON KABUKI MODE!!  
  
DNA DIGIVOVLE TO... ARCHMON!!  
  
Archmon looked like a huge orange knight with magician robes across his armor. He wore a fox head shaped helmet and had a lethal pair of wings across his back.  
  
Glaciermon BM looked at the new digimon before him. He scoffed. "Sorry kids, but your love is going to be put on ice!!" He intensified his Cold Front attack... But to his horror, Archmon stayed put.  
  
Archmon lifted his hands into the air. "CANCELATION!!" The Cold Front Vanished.  
  
"I-Impossible!! A Digimon can't just cancel another's attack just like that!! That's never happened before..." Glaciermon BM stepped back. He felt very scared of Archmon.  
  
Archmon suddenly raised his sword into the air. It began to glow a brilliant white light... He suddenly vanished, then reappeared in front of Glaciermon BM. "OMISLASH!!" Archmon started slashing multiple times at Glaciermon BM. After a 15th slash Archmon stopped in mid-air as his blade glowed brilliantly, and then came down on Glaciermon BM's head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Glaciermon flashed wildly and cracked... This time he was not transforming. He suddenly became dull, and then he shattered into one million pieces... The shards vanished as they flew about...  
  
Archmon devolved back to Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon. Takato looked over at the building he fell from and watched as former frozen Digimon were now free as they walked out of the building and into a portal back to the Digital World. He turned back to Rika. "I kept my promise to you... I saved you just like I promised. Let's face it, I'd go through hell and back for you, Rika..."  
  
"Takato, thank you... Normally I'd be embarrassed to need help, but when it's from you... I guess it's all right..." Rika hugged Takato. She allowed her self to shed a few tears. Nearby, Gulmon and Renamon were embracing, but from a distance so that Rika and Takato could have their privacy.  
  
"Renamon, are you ok? I never gave up on you. Just like Takato wouldn't give up on Rika." Guilmon hugged Renamon tightly and kissed her.  
  
"Guilmon... Thank you. You're the best mate a Digimon could ever have..." Renmon let Guilmon kiss her, as her toughness melted away.  
  
Rika briefly pulled away from Takato. "I feel cold."  
  
Takato snickered and pointed to Rika's attire.  
  
Rika gasped and blushed. "I forgot... I'm still in my underclothes..."  
  
Takato reached up and took off his long jacket. He handed it to Rika. "This'll keep you warm.  
  
Rika blushed and kissed Takato on the cheek in gratitude. She wrapped the jacket around herself. Night had fallen long during the battle, and the only lights were the lamp post.  
  
Takato looked at the strawberry haired beauty. "I guess we should head back sometime huh?" He smacked himself for saying that. "Sorry. I Finally can say I love you, and I just run out of things to say..." He laughed.  
  
Rika faced him and wrapped her arms around, him bringing their faces close. "Takato... Just don't say anything... Words aren't the only thing that can tell a person what you're feeling...." Rika kissed Takato full on the lips, in a full display of Love. Takato kissed back with just as much love. Two teenagers stood there (and two Digimon a little further away), under the dark starlit sky, not caring about anything but each other, basking in each others undying love, in the cool, protecting blanket of the night.  
  
(Well, that's the end of my First Rukato. Did you like or hate it? Let me know... R+R) 


End file.
